Sweet care
by BL-psyche
Summary: Momoko falls in s fish pond getting throughly soaked while Yousuke is there watching, so Momoko changes her clothes in Yousukes house and things start to get intersting. Rating may go up in the future that is if psyche feels like it but I BL shall try ro


disclaimer: i don't own any of this character. i just used them for my story...

Hope you like this…

Momoko was walking in the park, she was there to take some fresh air  
and to clean up her mind. She was there to think about what kind  
of solution she can make for her two friends, Hinagiku and Yuri. Her two  
friends had a misunderstanding this afternoon, because of Yanagiba. She thought when  
it was happened that the three of them quarreled for some other reason. She  
was glad that she didn't need to join her two friends in getting Yanagiba- kun,  
she has an eye for one man, the man who gets into her nerve, she can't  
explain her self why she like him, that idiot goal keeper of soccer team who always  
called her "Momo-pi".

"Wait! Why am I thinking about him? I should think a way on how to help  
my friends." Momoko said to herself. She sat in the side of the fountain  
touch the water and watch the carp that living there. She smile,  
fascinated in the creature that looks like showing its talent for her.  
It's jump out of the water.

Fuuma Yousuke, just finished their afternoon practice. It's already 5pm   
he decided to go to the market to buy something to eat for his dinner.  
While walking in the park he saw his Momopi sitting in the side of the  
fountain watching the carps. He smiled.

"She is really beautiful!" he thought. He really like bullying her but he  
didn't want other man bullying her, because he think that bullying her  
can keep her thinking of him… as what he thought, even sometime she was  
really angry at him. He looked at her, she wearing a beautiful sleeveless  
lavender dress and with her hair being braid under her ears, this is the  
first time he saw her like that. He decided to go to her and of course  
with something in his head.

Momoko were still watching the carps while thinking of her friends. She  
didn't notice that Yousuke was behind her back thinking of surprising  
her. Yousuke put his two hands at Momoko's eyes and mouth. Stunned Momoko  
being surprised think that the one who covered her face must be a hold  
upper or some pervert so her reactions went wild, and because her hands  
are still wet from the water she was slipped and found herself falling in   
the water fountain. Yousuke who didn't expect such reactions from her  
didn't catch her on time. She was all wet, she just thankful that nobody  
was there and no one saw what shameful thing happened to her.

"Momo-pi, are you ok?" Yousuke ask worriedly. Momoko look at him with  
angry in her eyes.

"So it's just you!" she said within the lines.

"I am sorry, I didn't thought that your reaction would be like that." He  
went to the water and help Momoko to stand up he can't stop himself   
admiring the beauty in his front the curve of her body was shown because  
she was dripping wet.

"Thanks to you my dress are all mess up!" Momoko shout at him.

"I said I'm sorry, I really 'am." They went out the water. She start   
dripping out the water in her dress.

"Momo-pi…"

"What!" Momoko snap.

"I'm going to ask if you don't mind if I take you to my house, it's just  
near I'am worried that you might get cold because of your wet dress and  
hair too." Yousuke said with concern in his eyes.

"Then what?" Momoko ask.

"I lend you my shirt while am waiting for your dress to dry. And after  
that I will escort you in your house. Please Momo-pi I can't forgive  
myself if something happen to you." Yousuke said.

"Ok I'll come." Momoko decided. Yousuke smiled. He put his jersey jacket  
to Momoko and put his hand on her shoulder and start walking. Everyone  
who saw them might think that they were a young couple.

After 5 minutes, they arrived at Yousuke's house.

"Please be at home and pleased be seated and feel comfortable." Yousuke  
said.

"Thanks!" she sat down at a very soft white sofa. She didn't thought that  
a bachelor like him was neat like this, his house was clean and fresh.   
She look around the house, she was sure it was a masculine house, she  
knew that Yousuke were living by himself because of the information they  
gathered as a member of school newspaper club. Yousuke went at an open  
door she think it was his room. After a minute he back and brought a  
towel and a shirt and short that she knew that was his. She blushed.

"Momo-pi, sorry if the thing that I can only lend to you are this, you  
can change now, you can change at my room, I… will just leave you for  
awhile, I'm going to buy something that we can eat for dinner, you can  
use the washing machine at the back door of my kitchen there's a dryer   
too, be at home to use anything you preferred." Yousuke told her.

"Am, Yousuke-kun thanks…" Momoko said blushing and can't look straight in  
his eyes.  
"Momo-pi, I… am… well… I have to go… you should change right now or you  
might get sick… and don't thank me it was my fault that you are soaking   
wet. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it, I forgive you." Then she looked at him and smile.  
Yousuke blush and put his one finger on his cheek and scratching it  
lightly.

"Thanks, I should go now…" he went out the house.

Momoko went at Yousuke's room, she take away the braid in her hair, it's wet and if she not going take shower she sure get sick.  
She looked where the bathroom is… she found it and opened the door, she smell masculinesoap and cologne it is all masculine.  
She found all accessories man used.  
She went out of the bathroom and look at the closet to look for a towel to use.  
Well Yousuke said she can use anything that she needed and she needed that now. She found one and went again at the bathroom and start stripping her dress.  
She sure disappointed that her new dress was mess up just like that.  
She started cleansing herself even she though feel shy that the soap and shampoo she going to use was Yousuke.  
After a few minute she finished and went out to the room.  
She wear Yousuke's clothes and it was too big for her and … she blushed she don't have anything under that clothes.  
Even her undies are wet so she decided to wash it to.  
After brushing her hair she went out the room and found out that Youseke's has already comeback.

Yousuke looked at her and blushed…. "I didn't thought that any other woman can wear my clothes and to think that… she… is… my… Momo-pi." Yousuke thought.

"Ow, you're here already!"

"Yah, the store is just nearby. I see that you'd take shower."

"Yah, I'm not comfortable if I'm not going to take shower, I was fell in fish pond you know."

"I'm really sorry!"

"Let's forget about it. Ahmn, I had used one of your towel is it ok?

"Yeah, didn't I told you to used anything you need. And I can see that  
you haven't wash your clothes yet."

"Ah yeah, your right, where is your laundry area again?" Momoko asked.

"At the back of the kitchen, while your washing your clothes I'm going to prepare our dinner."

"Ok, and thanks!" Momoko went at the laundry area while Yousuke start  
preparing their foods.

_Hi I'm psyche the other half of BLpsyche and hope you like the first chapter of my story...sorry if my english is sucks.this is my first fanfic you know... i am still thinking what am i  
going to add in my story if i'll make this a sweet romance or having them making love..._ Please review and give me some ideas.thank you! D


End file.
